Tiger By The Tail
by PurtFiend
Summary: Who's the tiger in this tale? Both Dave and Kurt act like jerks towards each other as teenaged boys do . But there is redemption for both and a happy kiss and make smut ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Tiger by the Tail**

**A/N - Though I don't mind writing a bit of non-consensual sexual scenes in fanfiction, (it adds a lot of tension and heat to a story) I by no means approve of it in real life. Also,I own nothing 'cept the shirt on my back.**

It was strange deja vu feeling walking the almost deserted halls of McKinley High. Kurt smiled and nodded at the familiar signs and artwork posted on the walls and slowed down and sometimes read the new bulletins that were tacked up after his departure. His step was light and excited because he was going to have dinner with his best girl Mercedes and fill her in on all the news that happened to him this fateful week. He couldn't wait! He imagined her face lighting up with happiness as he told her about Blaine finally admitting his feelings and kissing him! Their makeout session had been passionate, and romantic; just perfect. Blaine's first kiss with him wasn't rough and ragged like his first kiss from that Neanderthal Karofsky! A sudden onslaught of thoughts and feelings of that kiss washed over him just as powerfully as if it happened yesterday rather than months ago. Kurt shook his head to expel that horrible memory of Karofsky's lips pressing against his. Why would that stupid kiss still linger! Why did he keep conjuring it up? He should concentrate on Blaine and their blossoming relationship. When Mercedes finds out that they're dating she will be so pleased!

Kurt was just passing the boy's washroom on the way to the Glee practice room when suddenly a burly arm grabbed his jacket and hauled him through the open door. Kurt's head quickly whipped around to see who his attacker was. His blood ran cold as he locked eyes with his old nemeses David Karofsky. The jock roughly pushed him against the tiled wall and quickly checked the hallway for any witnesses and then closed and locked the bathroom door. Kurt was trapped! There was no place to go since Karofsky stood between him and freedom.

"What do you want?" Kurt chocked out in a panicked voice.

The jock just ran his hands through his hair and paced back and forth not looking at Kurt. The awkward silence went on for some time as Karofsky continued to pace.

"Please just let me know what …"

Karofsky suddenly charged the smaller boy and pushed him up against the wall invading his personal space, with his face just inches away from Kurt's.

"Have you been blabbing about me to Fynn?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"A couple of weeks ago, he suggested I was gay in front of the whole football team! Did you tell him about what happened in the locker room?"

"No! No I didn't. I haven't told anyone other than Blaine."

"Blaine? You mean that preppy kid that was with you when you both accosted me on the stairs?" Kurt just nodded. Karofsky wasn't appeased, "then tell me why did he tell everyone I was gay in practice?"

"I don't know! What did he say exactly?"

"He wondered if I was gay and asked why I didn't have a girl friend." Kurt could feel short sharp blasts of air from Karofsky's nostrils. It seemed the jock was only growing angrier. Kurt needed to find a way for him to calm down.

"I admit, it seems Fynn is a little more observant that I thought he was, but it is purely coincidence! I haven't said anything."

"Coach Beiste forced us to go to Glee and that stupid teacher Schuester backed her up." Karofsky stated suddenly going on another tangent.

"Schuester even said he thought I was talented and he wanted me to join your stupid gay Glee club."

"Well that's – good of him?" Kurt's voice raised in a question not sure of what the larger boy wanted.

"No it's not good! Maybe he thinks I'm gay as well, like I'm gonna express all my emotions through song. The puck heads also acused me of being gay and slushied me! What's happening? If you haven't said anything, why is everybody calling me a fag? Is it written on my face or something?"

"Listen to me, I have not said anything to anybody! Now please just let me go!" cried Kurt panicking.

"I don't want anybody thinking I'm like you!" Kartofsky growled. "I'm gonna have to do something about it."

"What does that have to do with me? I have left this stupid homophobic school!" shouted Kurt.

"I have to show everyone I'm not like you." The larger jock said to himself, ignoring Kurt. He resumed pacing.

"What does that mean?"

"If I hurt you, no one would think there's anything funny about me. They won't think I'm gay anymore."

"What! Are you crazy? You'll definitely be expelled. You most likely won't get a sports scholarship. You could go to jail even. It will ruin your life!" Kurt quickly rattled off everything he could think of to make Karofsky see sense.

"All of that is still better than them thinking I'm gay!" stated Karofsky in ominous determination. He glared at Kurt and grabbed the smaller boy's shoulder as he balled his other hand into a fist and raised it. "I don't want to do this but it's the only way to stop them saying shit about me."

Kurt's eyes were like saucers, he frantically tried to think of something to distract Karofsky as he worked himself up to hit Kurt.

Karofsky grimaced as he pulled back his fist. The blow would come any second…

"I'll go down on you!" Kurt yelled as his hands flew up to protect his face.

"What!..."

"I – I'll give you a blow job if you don't hit me," mumbled Kurt as he glanced at Karofsky between his arms that covered his face. He prayed that his instincts were correct and that he wouldn't further inflame his antagonist.

Karofsky hesitated, his fist still poised in the air. Kurt could see he was conflicted - a struggle between desperation for popularity and impassioned teenaged hormones was showing plainly on the larger boy's face. Kurt needed to some how tip the balance in favour of the hormones.

"I'm gay so I'm really good at blowjobs." Kurt lied; hoping the obvious stereotyping was believable and his inexperience wouldn't show.

He hesitantly dropped his right arm, reached forward and tentatively cupped Karofsky's buldge with his hand. It made Karofsky gasp. Finally the jock, lowered his fist, closed his eyes and whispered. "Okay. Do it."

Kurt instantly dropped to his knees, his tense shoulders sagging with relief. He didn't even think about the fact he would have to dry clean his pants again after wearing them only once. He had already tugged on Karofsky's zipper and pulled his pants open before realizing he had never done this before. He shook away any panic and doggedly moved on, pulling out Karofsky's semi-hard penis. He suddenly remembered he would need a condom and reached into his breast pocket.

Ever since the little man-to-man chat Kurt had with his dad, condoms started turning up everywhere - in his bedroom, in his car and in his jacket pockets. Burt never owned up to being the source of the overflowing font of condoms directly, but he would mumble "always be protected" as a new goodbye quip instead of the old "take care," standard he used to say.

Kurt quickly covered the larger boy's rather huge penis with the condom then paused and stared at the engorged member. This was a day of reckoning. He was about to embark on his first fellatio. The pamphlets his dad gave him were a start, but the "mechanics" (as his dad called them) described in their pages seemed so clinical and detached and kind of sketchy. They gave him more questions than answers. Luckily a drunken girl-chat with Santana one night at one of Puck's parties helped him understand some of the pitfalls and practicalities of cock sucking and by the end of the talk, he felt pretty confident and knowledgeable.

One thing Kurt realized from the start was that Karofsky was too big to take all of him in his mouth, so he opted to wrap his hand around the base of jock's penis and just work on the top half with his mouth. He sucked on the inside of his mouth to create a lot of saliva and then allowed it to escape his mouth and run down the shaft as he mouthed and licked it. He opened his hand slightly and stroked Karofsky's cock so the wetness spread the whole length. He then moved his mouth and hand together as if his hand was an extension of his mouth. He reached between the jock's legs and fondled his balls with his other hand.

Karofsky's legs buckled and he started to sway and list over to one side away from Kurt's mouth so the teen maneuvered the larger boy towards the wall so he could lean against it. Kurt was quite pleased by the groans and guttural sounds coming from the jock because it meant he was doing his job well. He felt Karofsky's fingers tentatively weave through his hair and cradle the back of his head. It was such a gentle gesture, and in another situation, would have made Kurt feel cared for and secure. Kurt had started this under duress trying to avoid violence but now he could see the tables turning. He looked up at Karofsky's ecstatic face and a strong sense of sexual power flooded through him. He would have smirked and laughed if his mouth wasn't full. Santana was right, boys did think with their cocks rather than with their brains. It was almost too easy. It was a shame he didn't go down on Karofsky months ago; he could have saved his dad thousands of dollars in school fees.

He thought about the different opinions he received from his father as compared to the drunken Santana. At the time he was confused because in their way, they were both convincing. His father's opinions were sound and sensible and were the things that Kurt wanted to hear. He had talked of respect, emotional connection and building a relationship through love making, whereas Santana talked of using sex for power and control and making boys do your bidding while keeping your emotions apart and safe. Kurt suddenly had a startling epiphany; he could use both practices for the two different situations he found himself in. What his dad said to him applied to his relationship to Blaine, not to this Neanderthal in front of him. It did not fit with kneeling on a bathroom floor giving head rather than receiving a fist. Santana's opinion was the better choice for dealing with this jerk and bully. A sudden vision in his mind's eye of his Dad's look of disappointment and sad voice took hold and he almost faltered in his task, but he squeezed his eyes shut and continued his even paced rhythm, purging the image from his mind. Getting the best of a bully by using sex might not be one of Kurt's better moments but it was expedient, it saved him some serious grief and it was all Karofsky deserved.

Kurt could tell by the jock's increasingly throaty groans he was fast approaching climax so Kurt sped up his pace and sucked harder.

"Oohhh God Aaaaahhhh!" cried Karofsky as he came quite noisily.

Even with the condom on Kurt almost chocked as it ballooned in his mouth from the sudden force of the ejaculate. He quickly grabbed the top of the condom as is slid off the jock's shrinking member and looked around wondering what to do with it. Kurt squeaked in surprise as two hands grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him up off the ground. The condom was forgotten and dropped as Kurt was engulfed in Karofsky's huge arms and pulled tightly into an embrace. Kurt had to lean into Karofsky and push him against the wall because the larger boy was sagging and unsteady on his feet. He didn't know what to think when he realized the jock was shaking.

"Dave? Are you okay?"

"Just give me a minute." He whispered in Kurt's ear as he held onto Kurt tightly as if his life depended on it.

After what seemed like an age to Kurt, Karofsky finally relaxed and loosened up on his tight grip. Kurt opened his mouth to demand that Karofsky let him leave the bathroom when the jock embraced him again and crashed his lips down on Kurt's. Kurt jerked back as Karofsky's tongue invaded his mouth almost choking him.

The kiss was hard, desperate, sloppy, barbaric even, but undeniably hot. Kurt could feel his body responding instantly and urgently. It was like nothing else he had felt before. His arms snaked around Karofsky's neck pulling him closer before he even realized he had moved them. His lips and tongue were actively participating in the kiss while his mind was still frantically trying to process and assess what was happening. Karofsky had moved from the wall turned and was now pressing him up against the cold tile, never taking his lips off of him.

Kurt suddenly realized the groans and moans he was hearing now came from his own throat. Kurt felt cold air hit his warm skin and gasped as he felt Karofsky long fingers wrap around the base of his cock. When exactly did his pants get pulled down to his knees? Kurt's eyes rolled backwards into his head and he felt a different hand other than his own palm his penis. It felt absolutely amazing! He could already feel the climax building; he was going to come fast and hard. Karofsky seemed to know just how fast and what pressure to apply…everything went blinding white behind his eyes as he yelled out his climax. Kurt sagged against Karofsky's chest and the jock cradled him gently while he recovered. Both of their chests heaved as the boys struggled to gulp in more air into their lungs. Kurt wished he could gain his speech back so he could tell Karofsky to stop breathing so heavy into his ear.

"That was absolutely amazing Kurt!" Karofsky rasped, "I love you so much!"

Kurt's body instantly stiffened at Karofsky's admission. He pulled back from the jock's arms and stared wide eyed at him. Karofsky was pale with shock, his hand clapped onto his mouth. It would have been comical if it wasn't so real.

"I gotta go! Mercedes…we're having dinner…bye!" Kurt hastily zipped up his pants, ran to the door unlatched it, opened it and disappeared down the hall. He didn't stop running until he got to the glee room. He slumped against the wall by the closed door and slowly sank to the floor. Kurt swallowed and gasped, "what the hell have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - later that night**

Kurt lay in bed trying to process what exactly happened between Dave and him. He still hated and feared Karofsky and yet he had fully participated and enjoyed the sex play they indulged in. What the hell was that about? And what about Karofsky's admission that he was in love with him? What the hell was he supposed to do with that? He didn't even like the big oaf. Even now he was getting hard, as he remembered the feel of Karofsky's hand around his erect penis. The sex seemed so primal and guttural…Kurt groaned…he had to get his mind off of what happened.

Kurt's phone started ringing and he could tell by the ringtone it was an unknown caller. Desperate for a distraction he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Kurt?"

"Karofsky? How did you get this number?" _(great, that's all he needed)_

"Does it really matter?" There was a pause, "I got it from some kid you did an assignment with in our science class when you attended McKinley."

Kurt gasped; he did an assignment last year with the skinny AV kid Jason Baker. That meant Karofsky had his number for over a year.

"Why are you calling?" Kurt asked.

"I have wanted to call before but I figured you would just hang up on me. But after today, after what we did, I thought maybe…"

"Karofsky, I think what we did was a big mistake."

"Please Kurt, don't say that, I'm sorry I blurted out 'I – what I said. I hadn't planned on saying that, I don't want to freak you out. Just forget it okay?"

"It still doesn't change anything. I gave you a blow job just to stop you from hurting me. Maybe I should have just let you beat me up."

"Don't say that. Honest Kurt I didn't want to hurt you, I was just so confused – but now, after what happened - it was so mindblowing - I'm okay with it and I won't hurt you ever again. What we did, it opened me up, I can't deny what I am anymore. Kurt I have to see you again and touch you. I can't stop thinking about you."

"I don't think that is a good idea. What I did today was under duress."

"You came pretty fast and loudly for someone not enjoying themselves!" The jock retorted.

"I'm hanging up now!"

"No wait!" Karofsky said in a rush, "I just want to return the favour!"

"What favour?"

"I wanna go down on you. It's all I can think about. I want to give you as much pleasure as you gave me."

"Oh uh."

"Seriously Kurt. I want to – I want to wrap my lips around your cock."

"I don't think…"

"Don't you want to see me, kneeling in front of you, sucking…"

"Stop!"

"Just think about it. Please call me?"

Kurt banged his phone shut without saying anymore and flopped back on the bed.

So much for getting rid of his hard on; Karofsky trying to have phone sex with him made it ten times worse now. He would have to do something about it or suffer with blue balls. He reached down, unzipped his pants and grabbed his own member. In his mind he flicked through his various favourite fantasies and decided to go with the prison guard scenario…

_Kurt the prison guard unlocked the heavy metal door and walked into the small cell in the solitary confinement wing of the prison. "Get down on you knees and place your hands behind your head." Kurt ordered. The prisoner complied and timidly looked up into Kurt's face. Blaine looked really scared as he knelt there…_

Kurt frowned, he was going flaccid rather then getting harder. It was always the case when he tried to fantasize about Blaine in these kinky scenarios. He supposed he felt guilty because he loved and respected Blaine way too much to imagine him in raunchy situations. It was like imagining kicking a cute bunny, he just couldn't do it.

Kurt impatiently searched his mind for a replacement prisoner. He usually picked some cute model he was currently lusting after from fashion magazines but this time David Karofsky suddenly appeared in front of him. He was on his knees with his hands behind his head, the top part of his orange prison garb was rolled down and tied around his waist, he wore a white wife-beater t-shirt and he looked scared.

"Aaahhhh!" moaned Kurt as he felt a surge of blood as his penis instantly sprung back to life (this was going to be good!).

_Kurt the prison guard smirked as he gazed at the fearful prisoner. He walked up to the kneeling prisoner until he was just inches away. He pulled out his long black baton used for controlling inmates and gently placed it on Karofsky's shoulder and after a few seconds, he slowly moved it down the prisoner's heaving chest. He then circled the tense inmate, trailing the baton behind him, carefully caressing inmate's chest with the black stick, moving it up around his arms and then down and along his back. He stopped behind the prisoner and rested his baton back on the terrified man's other shoulder._

_He bent down to whisper in the inmate's ear, "Karofsky, you're here in solitary confinement because I want you here. You are totally in my power and nobody cares what I do to you. The only way out is by being a very well behaved little prisoner and following my orders immediately. Do you understand?"_

_Karofsky could only grunt and nod his understanding_._ "Put your arms down" Kurt ordered and Karofsky instantly complied._

_Kurt moved around to the man's front and faced the prisoner. He grabbed the other end of his baton so he was holding it with both hands and placed the horizontal bar over Karofsky's head and rested it on the back of the man's neck. He tugged slightly and Karofsky immediately had to lurch forward rising up from his ankles, his head was very close to Kurt's bulging pants._

"Oh yeah!" Kurt grunted speeding up his hand's rhythmic movements.

"_Pull out my hard cock and suck me!" Kurt ordered. Karofsky gulped visibly but did what he was told. He slowly unzipped Kurt's fly and pulled out his erect penis. The prisoner flicked out his red tongue and licked the full length of his capture's manhood. He then swirled his tongue around the tip, slowly took the whole cock into his mouth and started to suck. Kurt looked down into the face of Karofsky. He no longer had a scared expression; his face was full of lust and excitement as he moved back and forth along Kurt's stiff shaft. Kurt let go of one end of the baton and combed through Karofsky's short hair on the top of his head with his fingers. His hand made a fist pulling the prisoner's hair hard and at the same time he thrust forcefully into Karofsky's mouth…_

""Jeeezzzz! Aaaaghhhh!" Kurt exclaimed as he came hard. Once the pulsing and shuttering stopped, he gathered up the dirty tissues and chucked them unceremoniously into the bin and flopped back on the bed.

His breathing returned to normal and he curled up onto his side feeling slightly agitated. He now had two mind-blowing never-like-this-before orgasms in the space of six hours and both involved Karofsky some how. This was not looking good.

* * *

><p>Kurt managed two days of NOT calling Karofsky back. On the third day, Kurt and Blaine were making out on the counter-tenor's couch and Kurt was starting to feel really horny. He started kissing Blaine in the hard passionate way in which Karofsky kissed him.<p>

"Kurt wait, we should slow down." Blaine gasped as he pulled himself away from Kurt.

"Huh?"

"I think you're getting way too excited." Blaine explained.

"I am a teenaged boy with rampant hormones."

"I realize that but we both should show some control. I'm not ready yet to go any further."

"It's okay, we're just kissing."

"It's the way you're kissing. It's too hard and insistent. I don't want to hurt your feelings but you are using way too much tongue."

"Oh I'm so sorry Blaine. Come sit back close to me and I promise I'll be gentler." Kurt smiled reassuringly.

Blaine stood up and smiled back at Kurt, he then reached over and gave Kurt a chaste kiss on the mouth. "I should be going anyways; after all it is a school night."

Kurt sighed and walked Blaine to his front door, said his goodbyes and lingered by the door as he watched Blaine drive away. Burt walked over and stood by Kurt, "I like that kid," Burt stated as he rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "he seems very responsible." Kurt sighed; he should be happy that his dad liked his boyfriend, but it all just seemed a little too perfect.

Kurt went back to his room and laid on his bed, horny and unsatisfied. He unzipped his pants and jerked himself off. This time he was an unscrupulous movie producer and Karofsky was a starving actor desperate for a movie role. Kurt had another amazing orgasm as he pictured Karofsky swallowing his come eagerly as Kurt the producer ejaculated. As soon as he finished and cleaned up he knew what he had to do.

"Hello?" Karofsky voice sounded gruff and sleepy.

"It's Kurt. We can meet this Friday. I usually stay at Dalton doing my homework then swing by McKinley to pick Finn up from his Glee practice after school. I can leave earlier and meet you somewhere before I pick him up."

"Oh Kurt that's great! Football's finished so the locker room is deserted after school, we can meet there." Karofsky replied happily, suddenly awake.

"Fine I'll call you Friday when I get there." Kurt quickly hung up and sighed. What the hell was he doing?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Friday**

Karofsky couldn't keep the happy smile off his face as he saw Kurt approach him in the locker room.

"How do you want to do this?" Kurt asked him warily, unsure of himself and the situation.

"Well I was hoping that we can start kissing first," replied Karofsky hesitantly closing the distance between them.

Kurt visibly blanched, he hadn't thought of that. He should have realized that Karofsky would want more than just giving him a blow job.

"Kurt, don't be afraid, I promise I won't hurt you or do anything you don't want." Karofsky tentatively placed his hands on Kurt's waist and looked pleadingly into Kurt's eyes.

The smaller boy had really been looking forward to the blowjob so he nodded his assent. He would just have to put up with some kissing to get what he wanted.

Karofsky smiled a bright smile again and placed his hand on Kurt's upturned face; he moved in and gently placed his lips on Kurt's mouth. They kissed like this for a few moments but Kurt was restless. Soft caring kisses like these should only be reserved for Blaine; if they were going to do this then it would be on his terms. Kurt grabbed Karofsky's jacket and pushed him backwards into the locker. Karofsky grunted in surprise but allowed him to do what he wanted. Kurt reached up and grabbed Karofsky by the hair on the back of his head and pulled him down so they could kiss again. This time the kiss was hard and passionate with lots of tongue. The jock picked up on what Kurt wanted and returned the kiss just as intensely. They started a heated battle for supremacy with their tongues and Kurt relished the skirmish. After a while he pulled away so the two of them could breathe.

"Look, I can't stay here too long. I have to pick up my step-brother."

Karofsky took the hint and started kissing Kurt's neck and undoing Kurt's shirt.

"I want to make this wonderful for you." Kartofsky breathed as he kissed and licked Kurt's collar bone.

Kurt moaned happily as Karofsky moved down to nip and lick his nipples. The jock maneuvered Kurt so he was leaning against the lockers. Now Karofsky had some room to get down on his knees as he continued to kiss Kurt all the way down his chest to his lower abdomen. He paused briefly to open up and pull Kurt's pants down and place a condom on Kurt's exposed fully erect quivering penis. Kurt gasped as he finally felt his cock being sheathed in a warm wet mouth. It was even better than he imagined it.

The counter-tenor was so excited he had to bite down hard on his own bottom lip so the pain would stop him climaxing then and there. He let out a slack-jawed moan as Karofsky started to move back and forth. His hips wanted to thrust forward hard but he willed them not to, after all this was reality and not his fantasies, and he needed to control himself. He looked down and fought back a whimper as he took in the sight of Karofsky on his knees, his head bobbing back and forth with the entire length of his cock disappearing into the jock's mouth.

Kurt couldn't contol himself anymore and hips bucked forward slightly and Karofsky moaned; Kurt pulled back again in case he chocked the larger boy. Kurt's worries that it was too much quickly disappeared as the jock reached around to Kurt's ass and pulled him in again. Kurt grabbed the back of Karofsky's head and supported it as he pushed his hips forward again. He only got in a few more strokes before he shuddered into a long loud climax. Karofsky hugged Kurt around the waist and supported his weight as the counter-tenor recovered from his intense orgasm. Once he felt Kurt could stand on his own, he stood up and pulled Kurt into a warm and secure embrace, cradling him in has arms and murmuring sweet things into his hair.

Kurt allowed gentle kisses on his face and lips in the afterglow, but pulled away when he realized where he was and who he was with. He moved away, discarded the used condom and redressed himself.

Karofsky looked a little hurt when he pulled away so Kurt masked his coldness with a smile. "Let me do something for you now."

"Whatever you want," the jock gushed, reminding Kurt of an over-eager puppy.

Kurt pushed the thought out of his mind; he didn't want to associate anything cute and cuddly with this lumbering Neanderthal.

Kurt undid Karofsky's fly and grabbed hold of the larger boy's erect penis and moved his hand back and forth. Karofsky groaned, pulled Kurt into another hug and started kissing his neck and collarbone again. Kurt moved his free hand around to Karofsky's ass and massaged it under his underwear and jeans. He wanted Karofsky to climax fast so he could leave as soon as possible.

"Oh Kurt!" Karofsky breathed and the smaller boy chanced to look up into Karofsky's eyes. The larger boy gazed back with a look of such love and tenderness, Kurt had to turn away and start kissing Karofsky's neck and throat so he didn't have to look into the larger boy's eyes again. Karofsky moaned once more and started to push frantically against Kurt's hand that was massaging his penis. Kurt quickened his pace as Karofsky pushed harder, happy that Karofsky was close to climaxing. Karofsky finally shuttered and came, once again squeezing Kurt in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh thank you Kurt. That was wonderful!" Karofsky sighed like a love-sick school girl once he recovered. It took great will power for Kurt not to push him away.

"Yes it was," Kurt replied patting the larger boy's back. "Um thanks." Kurt waited to be released from the embrace but there was no evidence that it was going to end soon.

"Um Dave, I had better be going. I don't want to keep Fynn waiting."

"Oh sorry," Karofsky smiled brightly, "When can we meet again?"

"I'll call you," Kurt replied as he gathered his messenger bag and quickly moved to the door _"or not!" _he added under his breath as he pushed through the door to freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I want to thank everybody for the story alerts and the favorite story tags and I want to give a special thanks to those of you that have written reviews already. Call me whiny if you want, but I was hoping for a little more feed back on this story. It's my first serious angsty one and it is my longest; it will run to 11 chapters with the epilogue. To show good faith I'll be posting 2 chapters a day. So please, give me the love.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Wednesday evening - the following week<strong>

Kurt angrily threw the phone on his bed after making arrangements to meet Karofsky Friday afternoon in the locker room at McKinley school. It annoyed him that the jock was so bloody happy about it. Kurt had promised himself he wasn't going to see Karofsky again but finally broke down called him. He hated himself for cheating on his boyfriend, but on the other hand it is partly Blaine's fault.

_earlier that evening..._

They had another strained make out session, but this one ended up in their first real fight. During the week, Kurt had realized that Karofsky had manipulated him by offering him something he couldn't turn down - to be on the receiving end of an amazing blow job. So Kurt thought he would try out Karofsky's ploy on Blaine. After twenty minutes of tender kissing and cuddling, Kurt told Blaine how much he wanted to pleasure him and suggested that he go down on him. Kurt was so sure that Blaine would agree (seriously what guy in his right mind would say no?) that he started to undo the his boyfriend's belt.

"No!" Blaine exclaimed emphatically and pushed Kurt's hand away.

Kurt was hurt and confused, "Baby - honey, I just want you to feel good. I want to show you how much you mean to me."

"Kurt you're moving too fast. We're not ready for this in our relationship."

"You mean you're not ready," snapped Kurt, fed up with Blaine's sanctimonious attitude.

"Alright, I'm not ready yet. How many times must I ask you not to push me?"

"I don't mean to push, I'm just doing what feels natural. Kissing and cuddling are great but I want to be more intimate with you."

"I can see now why Finn was uncomfortable, you really can't take no for an answer, can you."

Kurt reddened and jumped up from the couch and shouted angrily at Blaine.

"I told you about my crush on Finn and confessed how ashamed I was about it and what he said to Carol, because I trusted you. I didn't expect to have it throw back up in my face!"

"I apologize, that was uncalled for. But the problem is still there Kurt. I want to proceed slowly and you are always trying to rush me."

Kurt bit back a retort of _"Well Dave doesn't feel like I rush him. He wants me!"_ Instead he slumped back down on the couch and sighed. "Sometimes I feel you don't really want me as a boyfriend at all. Do you even find me sexually attractive? Do you? Because half the time I don't feel it."

"Of course I do, you're being ridiculous."

"Oh I see, so not only am I pushy and not sexy, I'm being ridiculous as well!"

"Now you're putting words in my mouth."

"Well it's not like I'm going to get my dick in your mouth anytime soon."

"That's it. I'm leaving. Call me when you feel like apologizing, we'll talk then." Blaine stormed out of Kurt's room and made his own way out from Kurt's house.

After cursing under his breath and pounding the couch cushion, for several minutes, Kurt looked for his phone and promptly called Dave to arrange another meeting for the next Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - another Friday night, several weeks later**

Kurt waited impatiently in the locker room for Karofsky to show up. They had been meeting every Friday regularly for weeks now. This was the first time the jock was late and Kurt wondered idly what the hell was holding him up.

He hoped they could just have sex with no stupid complications this time, especially since Karofsky was already 15 minutes late and was seriously impacting on the time they had together. Kurt was getting more and more frustrated with the football player because Karofsky continuously complained that he wanted more time to talk and get to know Kurt. It was getting harder and harder to put him off. He was now asking for what he called "proper dates". Kurt didn't want dates with Karofsky let alone have discussions with him; he just wanted some sex play. Was that too much to ask?

He had Blaine, his real boyfriend, for dates and discussions. He smiled to himself thinking of Blaine, he was just so sweet, and things were much easier with him now since their fight. It sort of cleared the air. Kurt had backed right off and with the help of seeing Karofsky regularly, he didn't feel the need to push Blaine into something he didn't want. They were getting on so much better lately and Kurt wanted to keep it that way.

Damn Karofsky! It was getting more and more difficult to manage him and Kurt had thought of ending the affair several times, but by the time Friday rolled around, he'd be horny as hell and counting the hours for his dose of sex. There was no doubt about it, Karofsky was like crack for him and the sex would be hard to give up. He would have to end it soon though, judging by recent developments. The last time they were together, Karofsky talked about actually coming out to his family and friends so they could date openly. What madness! And the jock simply wouldn't let it drop! He kept phoning Kurt to discuss it and Kurt had to remind him several times that it was unwise for him to out himself if he wanted a career in sports or remain popular in school. It was getting increasingly harder to talk sense into the stupid boy; he seemed determined to spoil everything…

"At last! What the hell took you so long?" Kurt shouted as Karofsky finally showed up, walking through the rows of lockers to the back where they always met.

"I wasn't even sure I wanted going to show up at all," mumbled Karofsky sulkily.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"This is wrong Kurt! Us skulking around in locker rooms once a week to do the dirty. I have told you several times I want more than this."

"And I've told you countless times, we can't have more than this. We have to keep this secret for your sake so no one finds out that you're gay."

"What you don't think I'm as brave as you? You think I can't take the name calling and the bullying?"

"Seriously Dave, you don't want to do this. Think of your career in football or hockey or whatever you want to play."

"Playing sports isn't the be all and end all, not if you are by my side. Kurt, please, you know what I feel for you. I'm tired of hiding it."

"What about your parents? You told me yourself you don't know how they will take it."

"Maybe they'll be like your dad. I should at least give them the benefit of the doubt."

Kurt tried a different tactic. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Karofsky's neck pressing his body into the larger boy's frame. He looked up into Karofsky's eyes and smiled. "We'll talk about this another time, right now I would love some hot kisses from my big macho jock. You know I have to meet Finn soon."

Karofsky wasn't buying it. He moved Kurt's arms away and stepped back out of the embrace. "I want to talk about it now."

Just then they heard a throat being cleared that wasn't either of them. Kurt jumped away from Karofsky and called out, "Who's there? What are you doing?"

Finn finally stepped out from the other side of the lockers.

"Finn, you startled me. Are you ready to go?"

"What's going on here?" Finn asked indicating Karofsky.

"We were just talking, settling things between us right Dave?"

"I'm in love with Kurt, your step-brother." Dave blurted out awkwardly, much to Kurt's dismay.

"I kind of figured that judging by your conversation." Finn replied.

"You were eavesdropping?" exclaimed Kurt horrified.

"Yeah, we were let off early today and I was in the hall when I saw Dave enter the locker room. I wanted to talk to Dave about something and I followed him in. I ducked out of sight when I heard you starting to yell at him about being late. I was curious as to why you were so unafraid of him so I listened in on your conversation. Imagine my surprise when I realized what it was about."

"Look Finn, you have to keep quiet about this."

"I don't mind him knowing, or others; they're going to find out sooner or later." Dave interjected.

"Actually Dave, I agree with Kurt on this one. We should keep quiet about this. I'm not going to blab to anyone." Kurt let the out breath he didn't know he was holding, with relief; he could just kiss his wonderful step-brother.

"David, come out to your parents first and see how they react before coming out at school." Finn looked at Dave to see if he was listening and then continued. "That's what Kurt did. He had his Dad's support and then he told his closest friends and got their support before being openly gay. You can't do this alone."

"I'm not alone. I have Kurt and now you for support."

"We're not enough support Dave. We're just teenagers, you have to speak to your parents first. If you can't tell your family who you love, how are you going to endure the hatred that's possibly going to come up from the students?"

"He's right Dave, we're not enough, you have to tell your parents first**,**" _if they have a bad reaction, perhaps he'll hold off on his stupid plan of outing himself, _Kurt thought hopefully.

"Okay I guess. I'll talk to them this weekend."

"So soon?" Kurt squeaked, then clamped his hand over his mouth, when both Dave and Finn stared at him.

"I can't hold it in any longer Kurt. I want to be with you." Kurt could see Finn shaking his head and frowning, so he threw him an angry glare.

"Okay Dave, phone me after you have talked to your parents." _Maybe there was still a chance to keep some control on this whole fiasco._

"Fine, see you guys later," Dave gave Finn and awkward man hug and then tried to hug and kiss Kurt. Kurt moved his head away so that Dave could only kiss the side of his head. Dave looked a bit hurt and confused but thankfully let it drop.

Finn followed Dave out through the locker room and watched him walk down the hall before turning back to Kurt.

"What the hell Kurt! Are you insane?"

"Um thanks for keeping our secret and backing me up in front of Dave. Frankly, you amaze me sometimes with your perception."

"Yeah, well for a smart guy, you amaze me sometimes with your stupidity! By the way, I wasn't backing you up for your benefit, it was for David's."

Kurt looked up at Finn surprised, "huh? Look I…"

"I don't want to hear it Kurt. It pretty obvious that Dave is head over heels in love with you while you're playing him for a fool."

"I'm not…"

"No? What about Blaine then, are you playing him for the fool? He's supposed to be your boyfriend."

"He is my boyfriend."

"Then what is Dave? Is he your mistress or mister, whatever?"

"He's not my anything! I'm not sure I even like him. He just gives me what I can't get from Blaine."

"Kurt!"

"Look, you're one to talk! You can't decide between Rachael or Quinn.

"That's different!"

"Why is it different? Is it because you're straight and I'm gay?"

"No! it has nothing to do with who's gay or not. It's about respect. I care for both of them and I may be confused as to who I want to be with, but I have tried to be as truthful as I can to those girls so they know where they stand. You – you have obviously been jerking Dave around, deliberately misleading him and allowing him to think he's your boyfriend. He doesn't know anything about Blaine does he?"

"No."

"And what about marvelous boyfriend Blaine? Does he know about Dave?"

"Of course not."

"Jeeez Kurt. I was wondering why you were so quiet about Blaine. I half expected you to shout about your boyfriend from the rooftops but you were always so quiet about him. You never discussed him at school or with anyone except for family. Now I know why, you were afraid that it would some how get back to Dave."

"You're not going to tell Blaine or Dave are you?" asked Kurt in a frightened voice.

"No you are. I'll leave it up to you whether or not you tell Blaine, but you had better tell Dave or I will."

"Why would you do that? What is Dave to you? He's just a Neanderthal bully who picked on me. Well I found a way to stop him from doing that."

Kurt, it sickens me to say this, but you are actually a good influence on Dave. Maybe coming to terms with being gay has helped him with his anger issues. For the past several weeks, he's been happier than I've ever seen him. He's stopped picking on people and he's been protecting the Glee girls. Just the other day he stopped some puck heads from mounting a slushie attack on Rachael and Tina. That's why I wanted to speak to him today. I was going to thank him again and ask him to join Glee."

"Ask him to join Glee? Are you nuts? He might be acting happier, but he is still a pig-headed bully underneath. You realize that, if I tell him the truth, he might turn mean again."

"He may go back to his old ways, but he is still human and he deserves to hear the truth. When you hear from him, after he talks with his parents, arrange to meet him and I will come with you, in case he gets really angry and wants to hurt you."

Kurt sighed, he couldn't see anyway out of this. "Okay, fine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Tuesday evening, the following week**

Karofsky phoned Kurt up the good news! Well good news for Dave that is. He had come out to his parents, and after a very long emotional and intense talk, they told him that they still loved him and would support him no matter what.

Kurt felt sick with trepidation and he listened to Dave talk so excitedly about his parents and the future when they would be together. Kurt tried to sound upbeat and say the affirmative things a person is supposed to say in a situation like this but his mind was racing ahead, wondering how Dave would take the break up. He thought about saying something to Dave then and there but the jock was so happy, he didn't want to spoil it for him.

They actually talked for a long time, longer than Kurt had ever spoken to Dave. Dave was in a confessing mood and talked about all his thoughts and feelings about his bullying Kurt. As he slowly revealed himself, Kurt realized what a deep feeling and complex boy he was. He apologized to Kurt and it was so heartfelt and endearing, Kurt felt he had no choice but to accept his apology and forgive him. By the end of their conversation, Kurt was feeling terribly guilty about treating Dave so callously. Before he said goodbye he asked Dave to meet him in the locker room the next day after school. He swallowed hard when he heard the happy and surprised note in Dave's voice. They had never met in the middle of the week before and he could tell Dave was thinking this was a good thing.

He sent a quick text to Fynn to tell him about the meeting and asked him to come with him and support him when he broke up with Dave. Once he received an affirmative text from Fynn he got ready for bed.

* * *

><p><em>The next day at McKinley…<em>

Finn was confused. Did he get the time wrong or something? He was sure Kurt said he was going to meet him at his locker and they were supposed to walk to the locker room together. Kurt was five minutes late and that was unheard of for the fashionista. Finn looked outside in the school parking lot and there was Kurt's car, so Finn knew the time and day was correct. Perhaps he got confused by Kurt's big words and they were supposed to meet in the locker room? Finn quickly walked over and marched through the locker room door.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" asked Karofsky waiting in his usual place.

"I'm looking for Kurt, have you seen him yet?"

"No he's supposed to meet me here. He's never late."

"I know it's weird." Finn felt kind of self conscious and awkward hanging out in the locker room with Karofksy. "I'm going to look for him, maybe Mercedes has seen him."

"I'll come with you." Dave replied

They no sooner got out into the hall when Rachael came flying down the hall.

"Finn you have to do something! Some of the hockey players have got Kurt!"

"Where are they?"

"They took him down to the basement boy's washroom. They said something about giving him an megaswirly."

Dave and Finn just stared at each other visibly paling. "Oh god, no one has ever received one of them, we only ever talked about it." Dave whispered in an awed voice. When the megaswirly was first discussed, one of the jocks mentioned that the description of it reminded him of waterboarding. It occurred to the boys who thought it up, that they were close to actually torturing somebody. The plan was abandoned but it was still mentioned in hushed tones and nobody dreamed of actually doing it, until now.

"We gotta stop them!" cried Finn.

"What is it? What's a mega swirly?" shrieked Rachael panicking.

"There's no time to explain! Just go find Puck or Sam and send them down to the boy's can!" shouted Finn and he and Dave ran off towards the stairs.

As the two boys thundered down the stairs they met Azimo walking up. "Hey what's going on? What's the rush?" Dave shouted over his shoulder, "the puck heads are going to give Kurt a megaswirly."

"Oh Cool! Can I watch with you guys?" asked Azimo as he turned around to follow them.

"We're not watching. We're going to try and stop them." Dave replied.

Azimo shrugged his shoulders. "That's cool too, as long as I get to kick some ass, I don't much care."

The three guys burst into the boys' washroom, just in time to see Kurt hoisted up over the heads to the hockey team. They had wrapped him up like a mummy in toilet paper. It was many layers thick and bound so tightly that Kurt could not move his arms or legs. His head and face were bare and he was shouting and cursing up as storm. The guys only laughed and were preparing to plunge him into the toilet bowl head first, upsidedown.

"Stop right now you ass holes!" David boomed with his deep threatening voice.

They stopped what they were doing and turned around to look at who was yelling. Kurt sighed with relief when he saw Finn, and his heart skipped a little when he saw Dave. He was saved!

"Hey Karofsky! We all know he's your favourite victim but we want to have fun with him too." One of the hockey players said, as the team stopped to look at the boys but they made no move to put Kurt down.

Just then Sam and Puck burst through the doors and the five boys quickly squared up to confront the puck heads.

"I said stop! Put him down now or else!" Dave was angrier than Kurt had ever seen him.

"Or else what? What does it matter what we do to this fag? It's not like we'll get in trouble. He trespassing, he shouldn't even be at this school."

"I'm warning you, I'll kick your ass all the way from here to Chicago if you don't let him go."

"What's going on with you Karofsky? You used to be a member of this team. You've been protecting the gleeks from our slushies and now you're threatening us over this little queer?" asked one of the puck heads.

Karofsky hesitated, clearly debating if he should say something. Kurt locked eyes with Karofsky and mimed "no" with his mouth.

"Hey, maybe he's suddenly turned gay!" chuckled another hockey player. "Maybe this little queer is his boyfriend." He said it in such an affected manner it made all the hockey guys laugh.

Kurt vigarously shook his head at Dave silently pleading with him NOT to say anything.

"As a matter of fact I am gay and he IS my boyfriend!" Dave declared.

The room went completely silent save for a tiny whimper coming from Kurt.

"Are you shitting us?" asked one of the hockey players.

"No, I'm not shitting you. I'm in love with Kurt and I swear if you don't put him down now I WILL tear you limb from limb."

The football boys tensed up waiting for a confrontation. Just then Mr. Schuester and Mike burst into the room.

"What's going on here?" Mr Schuester demanded.

"Nothing! We were just goofing around." said the hockey players quickly and lowered Kurt onto his feet. Confused and not sure what to do, they left the washroom, and muttering a few homophobic slurs, pushed past the other boys. Mr. Schue followed them out to escort them off the premises.

Dave rushed to Kurt and swooped him up in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you Kurt?"

"I'm fine. Just help me get out of this stupid toilet paper, I can't move my limbs at all."

Both Finn and Dave quickly tore away the toilet paper while Azimio, Sam, Mike and Puck watched, not sure what they were supposed to do.

"David, is it true? Are you really gay and macking with Hummel?" asked Puck

"Yes it's true," smiled Dave gazing over at Kurt adoringly.

"Kurt, you had better say something now before it gets any worse," urged Finn uncomfortably.

Kurt gulped and felt sick. He looked up into David's loving and trusting eyes. God how he hated himself at this moment. "Dave, it's not true. I'm not really your boyfriend. I don't love you."

"You might not love me yet but…"

"There's no buts, um, I already have a boyfriend."

"What? Who?""

"Blaine. Blaine is my boyfriend. I love him."

"NO!" Dave squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head vigorously. "You told me you were just friends!"

"I'm so sorry Dave!" Kurt gasped, tears running down his face. "I lied."

Dave flinched like he had just received a physical blow. He staggered back and dropped to a sitting position on the floor.

He looked up at Kurt a picture of abject pain, tears freely flowing down his face. "Why? How could you do this to me? I just came out to everyone - for you!"

"I know and I'm so sorry! I wanted to tell you privately today in the locker room before you came out to anybody. But those stupid puckhead goons grabbed me before I could get to you."

Dave just whimpered and pulled his legs up and covered his head with his hands.

"Nice one Hummel!" the sarcasm laced sentence cut through the air. Azimio was angry and breathing hard. "You did your damage, now get the hell out of here and leave my boy alone." There was no disguising the hatred and dangerous tone in the huge boy's voice.

Finn grabbed Kurt's arm and tugged, "We're getting out of here right now."

He motioned to Sam, Mike and Puck and they all quickly exited the boy's room and left Azimio to try and comfort a sobbing Dave.

"Wow Hummel, I'm impressed." Puck said as they walked along the hall. "Having two guys on the go; reducing David Karofsky the high school bully to a wretched pile of quivering goo. And I thought I was a stud, I bow to your superiority."

"Bite me, Puck!"

"Don't you have enough boy troubles with coming on to me?"

"Just shut it Puck!" Finn shouted before Kurt could reply. "This is definitely NOT funny."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Thursday and Friday same week**

It certainly didn't take long for the shit to hit the fan. The next day at McKinely High the only topic discussed was Dave Karofsky coming out and Kurt dumping him. Kurt's cell phone was constantly vibrating as his friends called to give him blow by blow accounts of what was happening, and some just phoning to find out if it was actually true. The texts from Mercedes and his friends grew angrier with him as the fallout from the scandal grew bigger and they were very terse with him at the end of the day, like it was his fault all this drama happened.

Kurt was rather uneasy around Blaine, worried that somehow that the Warbler would find out. They made time to be together to make out but Kurt found it disappointing and lacking in passion. He supposed the stress of Blaine potentially finding out about Karofsky was getting in the way. He was going to have a nice long soak in the tub when he made it home.

"I hope you're satisfied!" Finn angrily growled at Kurt as he walked into the kitchen after arriving home to the Hummel/Hudson Homestead.

Kurt sighed tiredly, "what are you on about?"

"The Gleeks took a lot of harassment today from Azimio and the football players. I got the worst of it all because of you. I must have changed three times today from all the slushie attacks. That's why I'm in a smelly old t-shirt that I picked out of the lost and found. It sucks to be your brother."

"Why are you blaming me? They are a bunch of homophobes. What are they saying - do they think I converted Karofsky into being gay? He was gay way before I came onto the scene.

"Their anger has nothing to do with Dave being gay. In fact Azimio has been protecting Dave. He made it clear that no one is allowed to insult his friend and he cajoled the other guys on the football team to support him. We're being picked on because you jerked Dave around and then dumped him. They can't do anything to you because you're at another school so they're focusing on me and your friends. We're all pretty pissed off with you, by the way."

"That explains everyone's attitude." Kurt muttered under his breath. "Didn't you explain to them what happened, that I was the victim?"

"Call me stupid but I still don't see how you're the victim. You're walking around unscathed at another school. Dave, the Gleeks and I are the ones dealing with the aftermath."

"Was Karofsky at school? How was he?" Kurt surprised himself, he was actually concerned for the jock.

"No! Azimio told me in between slushie facials that Dave was an absolute wreck after we left. It took Azimio forty minutes to calm Dave down before they could walk out of the school to his car. Azimio ended up driving him home. Dave's parents were so worried about his state of mind, they drove him to the hospital to get him checked out. He's on antidepressants and probably won't go back to school until next week."

"What and that's my fault? He shouldn't have come out like that in front of everybody. I tried to stop him." Kurt stated defensively.

"Not your fault? What about the fact that you strung him along pretending that you were his boyfriend and then dumping him publicly after he saved you?"

"I didn't tell him I was his boyfriend! And you're the one that told me to end it with him," Kurt shouted angrily.

"Kurt, you didn't NOT tell him you had a boyfriend either. You allowed him to assume he was having a relationship with you. Don't bother denying it" Finn said quickly when Kurt opened his mouth to protest. "Dave said you told him you and Blaine were just friends. Why would you say that unless you were deliberately stringing him along, trying to keep the affair going. It wasn't fair to him, he had to be told."

"It's so easy for you being a heterosexual. You can pick whoever you want; romance them out in the open with no complications. You just don't understand. You've never been bullied for being gay like I have. You have never had to make a choice between going down on someone or getting beaten up."

"Kurt, that explains the first time, but the subsequent times? When I overheard you in the locker room, the other day, you were definitely calling the shots. It seems to me you were trying to talk him out of being openly gay. Why was that? Were you really worried about what would happen to him if he outed himself as gay or was it just to keep your dirty little arrangement quiet?"

"What the hell is this about?" blurted out Burt.

The boys whipped around to see Kurt's father standing in the doorway.

"How much did you overhear?" Finn gasped.

"Enough. What's going on Kurt? Karofsky, isn't he the boy that was bullying you?"

"Yes. He was going to beat me up, I had to do something to dissuade him."

"When was this?"

"Well…"

"It's a simple enough question. When did he threaten to beat you up and when did this sexual relationship start?"

"Six weeks ago." Kurt mumbled "Dad! I had to protect myself. I did what I had to do to get out of the situation."

"Six weeks ago!" Burt exclaimed. "Why didn't you come to me and tell me what was happening when it all started? We could have stopped him, reported him to the police!"

"I'm sorry Dad, I should have told you."

"What's all this about you deceiving him? If I understood what I overheard, you have basically been using this kid for sex."

"I couldn't help myself, Blaine wasn't giving me what I needed. Dave was so willing. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. It didn't mean anything." His father stared sadly at him and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Kurt, I had hoped that my talk with you would have some influence on you. I had thought that you understood what I meant about love and respect in relationships."

"I did, and I am having a loving and respectful relationship with Blaine."

"Really? Carrying on two relationships doesn't sound very respectful to me."

"You don't understand."

"Will Blaine understand?"

"You won't tell him will you?"

Burt sighed, "No, but if you do have respect for him, you would tell him before he hears it from someone else."

Kurt nodded and said he'd think about it.

"What about this other boy?" asked Burt.

"He is a Neanderthal he doesn't deserve any respect."

"Oh Really? What about respect for yourself? It sounds to me that all your friends are upset with you and your recent behavior."

Kurt face heated up and he just kept his eyes down on the floor. He tried to think up a response but nothing came.

"Kurt, if you're old enough to get yourself into this situation, you are old enough to face the consequences. I'd advise you to explain everything to Blaine, apologize profusely and hope he can forgive you. I would also suggest that you apologize this Karofsky kid for the damage you did to him. I should ground you for this but it doesn't seem like a severe enough punishment. I don't think I will pay for this half of semester at Dalton though. I want you back at McKinely to fix this. I think working your way through this mess you've created will be punishment enough."

* * *

><p>Friday wasn't much better, in fact it sucked big time. Blaine had found out about Karofsky Thursday night, (Kurt suspected Rachael had told him), and pretty much ignored Kurt in a very passive aggressive manner. Kurt had tried to approach him several times to explain what happened but was rebuffed by Blaine's friends who had formed a protective phalanx around him. Kurt also realized that most of his friends were appropriated from Blaine so there was no one to support him and stick by him. He felt very much alone in a hostile environment. Though there was no bullying tolerated at Dalton Academy the boys let it be known easily enough that he was no longer welcome as a Warbler or as a Dalton student. The cool, polite detachment that the boys displayed was just as torturous as slushies and taunts. Kurt was very relieved to find out that the transfer was moving ahead pretty quickly between the schools and that he could start at McKinley High school as early as Monday morning.<p>

He swung by McKinley High school to pick up Finn that afternoon and suddenly felt very depressed and lonely. He even let his step-brother drive his baby home because he feared he was too distracted to operate the vehicle safely. He supposed his break up with Blaine was the cause of his heavy heart. He couldn't even bother arguing with Finn as he griped again about how shitty Kurt had been to Dave and why did he have to suffer at the hands of the jocks when it was all Kurt's fault.

_Stupid goddamned Karofsky! _Kurt fumed impotently.

When Kurt arrived home he went straight to his room feeling tired, weepy and very much put upon. He texted Blaine apologizing one more time then flopped on his bed staring at the ceiling. He drifted off after a little while and started dreaming…

_They were naked lying on a bed of rose petals surrounded by candles. Kurt loved the weight of the boy lying on top of him. He was so excited and amorous but at the same time he felt so loved and cherished. It was the most beautiful and romantic moment he had felt in his life time. He looked deep into the brown eyes that mirrored the same passion and love that he felt._

"_Kiss me," he breathed and his command was instantly accommodated._

_The kiss was so gentle and sweet yet held such want and possibilities that Kurt whole heart swelled with emotion. He wanted to cry with happiness._

"_That was the best kiss I have ever felt! Why didn't you kiss me like that before?"_

"_I wanted to, I tried many times. You wouldn't let me. You wanted everything so fast and hard."_

_Kurt looked up into his lover's face. Dave Karofsky looked so sad and anguished…_

Kurt jerked bolt upright in his bed; the dream was so real! He moved his legs and realized that he was painfully hard and incredibly horny. He guessed that his body was missing the regular sex he had been getting, after all it was two weeks now since he and Dave had done stuff. He fell back on the bed and unzipped himself and grabbed his stiff member with one hand while grabbing Kleenexes with the other. He didn't bother with any fantasies because he didn't need them. He had just the memory he wanted to use.

_Dave and Kurt's last time in the locker room was the hottest of all the times they'd been together. Dave had already brought Kurt to climax in a very satisfying blow job. Instead of carefully pulling up his pants like he usually did, Dave positioned Kurt so he was facing the lockers, his pants were still around his knees so his ass was exposed. _

"_What are you doing?"asked Kurt nervously._

"_Something I hope you like." Dave answered "Don't worry I'm not going to enter you."_

_After a bit of fumbling Kurt felt a well lubricated but hot hard cock push up between the cheeks of his ass, rubbing along his anus. Dave pulled down and up again. Kurt gasped and groaned, a delightful shiver travelled up his entire body; it felt amazing and really dirty. Kurt had discovered with his time with Dave that anything that felt dirty made him incredibly horny. This was no exception, because even though he had just come, he felt his cock start to stiffen again as Dave humped his backside. "Harder! Faster!" Kurt moaned and Dave quickly complied, pushing Kurt further into the lockers. At some point Dave had wrapped a free hand around Kurt's cock and the rhythmic banging pushed the counter-tenor's penis back and forth through the jock's closed fist. Kurt had given Dave certain rules about their time together. One line he would not step over was having intercourse. He wanted to share that special moment with someone he loved. Of course Dave had misunderstood and inturrupted it as sometime in the future when Kurt would love him. This faux fucking wasn't intercourse but it was so hot and sexy Kurt wondered what actual butt sex would be like. With a groan Dave came first and Kurt felt his warm ejaculate spurt all over his lower back and ass cheeks. It was enough to make Kurt tip over the edge of ecstasy…_"aagghhh!" Kurt finished and rolled on his side. Why am I constantly thinking of Dave and not Blaine?

Kurt had a lousy night tossing and turning and not getting much sleep. He was deluged with memories of Dave and their six weeks together – well five times together – Finn the cockblocker, spoiled their last time. The funny thing was, he started remembering stuff about Dave that had nothing to do with sex, things like Dave being surprisingly quick to smile and laugh. Kurt laughed in his pillow remembering one of the stupid jokes that Dave would say while they were messing around.

"You do realize that you're a Pole dancer?" Dave said one time when Kurt was straddling and grinding their groins together while the jock sat on a bench. "What are you talking about?" Kurt gasped out as he rubbed up hard against Dave's erection. "I'm Polish and you're kinda dancing on me, you're a Pol dancer. Get it?"

"Shut up! I'm trying to come."

He remembered with sorrow all the times Dave tried to converse with him and connect with him. Kurt would shoot him down every time the jock tried to get close. He cringed every time he remembered the hurt looks and the crumpled sad face of Dave would have when Kurt would coldly cut him off.

In the early hours of the night, Kurt woke up after another dream, he figured it was about Dave again because he woke up hot, erect and horny. He quickly fumbled with his night clothes and started palming himself again, wondering if he would ever get these stupid sexual urges under control again.

He flooded in mind with images and memories of Dave. _Dave the boy who worshipped him, the boy who always made him feel sexy and desired, the boy who never criticized him or asked him to change. He remembered the incredible hungry look Dave would have when they approached either in the locker room, Dave's face in ecstasy, Dave's expression just before he came… _

Kurt groaned long and loud as he climaxed. He was almost asleep again before he completely finished.

On Saturday morning, Kurt was finally rousted awake by the bustling activities of the rest of the house hold. At the Hummel/Hudson home, you could sleep in as long as you wanted, just don't expect anybody to be tiptoeing around keeping quiet. Kurt quickly threw back his bed clothes and padded to the bathroom ready to get on with his day. After his sleepless night he had realized, he had made a horrendous mistake – he had dumped the wrong boy. It didn't matter that he had neither Blaine nor Dave at the moment.

All that mattered was that Dave was the one that expressed his love verbally and through his actions. And Kurt was going to win him back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Saturday** **Afternoon**

Kurt rapped on the door of the Karofsky house, stood back and waited. Eventually a man and woman appeared; Kurt immediately recognized Dave's father Paul and assumed the pleasant faced middle-aged woman was Dave's Mom.

"Hi – um - I'm Kurt, I phoned earlier about – um - coming over to see Dave?" squeaked Kurt, he found himself uneasy at the hostile expressions Dave's parents were wearing.

"We know who you are." Paul replied rather roughly. "I can't believe the nerve you have coming over here, but since Dave agreed to it, we'll allow you to see him."

"Thank you. I have come over to apologize." Hoping they would see him in a better light.

"We don't really care why you're here. You just better not hurt him anymore." Kurt swallowed hard at the implied threat.

"I'm not here to hurt him, honest!"

"He's in his bedroom, up the stairs second door on the right." Mrs Karofsky stated indicating the direction with her chin. The couple stepped back just enough for Kurt to brush past them. Kurt felt their angry glares following him up the stairs.

Kurt tapped on the closed door and heard a muffled "come in." He took a deep breath and walked through the door.

Dave was lying on his bed on his side with his back to the door and didn't move or make any indication that he knew Kurt was in the room. Even the small dog buried into Dave's side keeping him company didn't have much of a reaction other than to stare at him balefully. Kurt saw a chair in the corner and pulled it over to the bed so he could sit down.

"Hey Dave, it's Kurt."

Dave still didn't move or look over at Kurt. "Tell me, is it a secret thrill for you to see me in such a wretched condition?"

"No, it doesn't. I'm here to apologize."

"So you said on the phone."

Kurt leaned forward and tentatively placed his hand on Dave's leg. Dave flinched just a bit but did nothing else to indicate he didn't want Kurt's hand there. The dog growled and bared his teeth.

"Nice dog." Kurt actually meant it as an icebreaker but it came out sounding sarcastic.

"Molly here is a great dog. She's been glued to my side since it happened."

Kurt knew that "it" referred to their break up and wondered how he was going to approach making amends. He glanced at the dog who was still growling under it's breath. She was a tiny nondescript brown thing. Kurt didn't have any kind of idea about dog breeds but was pretty sure Molly was a mutt. Her unwavering eyes that were staring him down were a little milky and she had white flecks of hair throughout her coat particularly around her muzzle.

"She looks old."

"She is old, she's fourteen. I'll be losing her soon." Dave said as he cuddled her closer and stroked her back.

"Did you you get her when she was a puppy?"

"Yeah, my family did. But somewhere along the way she became my dog. I've known her practically all my life."

"Wow, its going to hurt when she dies."

"like a bitch."

"I had a kitten once. My Dad bought her for me, soon after my Mum died. It was an impulse buy, I think. He was just trying to fill the hole in my heart left by my Mom. I carried it around with me, dressed it up and talked to it. It helped a lot taking care of something."

"Something happen to it?"

"It never put on any weight and was never very active. Gradually my Dad noticed that the kitten seemed too lathargic to be healthy so he took it to the vet. It never came back. Apparently it was born with tumor, and it was gradually growing and interferring with its internal organs. Dad had it put down."

"Man, that sucks!"

"I always felt guilty about that poor little kitty, playing with it and carrying it around oblivious to its suffering. My Dad offered to get me a new kitten, but I couldn't imagine getting attached like that to an animal only to lose it. It was too much like what happened to my mother. I've never had any sort of pet since.

"You were a kid, you didn' know. I will be truly heartbroken when Molly dies. But I'll never regret loving her and having her in my life. I'll remember her even if I get another dog."

Kurt and Dave sat awhile in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Kurt finally roused himself to say what he had come to say.

"Dave? I am truly sorry for hurting your feelings. It was a terrible mistake to end things with you and I apologize."

"What do you mean it was a terrible mistake?"

"Last night, I wasn't able to sleep, all I could think about was how much fun we had together, how much more of a boyfriend you were to me than Blaine was. I realized I split up with the wrong boy. I should have dumped Blaine."

"Are you for real? After lying to me, stringing me along and then dumping me in front of a bunch of people. You are now telling me you made a mistake?"

"Yes, I know how it sounds, but I was just confused as to what I really wanted. I know now that I really want you. I miss you so much."

"Miss me? Kurt you don't even know me. You never wanted to know me. What you're missing now is the sex."

"It's true I do miss the sex. But I also miss you. I'm sorry that I didn't give you any chance of getting close to me but I want to change that. I want us to be together for real this time."

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Look if you're out for revenge you have won hands down. You couldn't have hurt me worse with any other scheme. I am lying here saying 'Uncle' , 'I give up.' 'No contest, you have won.' Kurt, I'm asking you to please not hurt me anymore."

"David, I'm serious, I realize I have hurt you but I want another chance."

"What about Blaine?"

"Blaine and I are finished."

"Are you some kind of heart-breaking pyscho?"

"He finished with me, when he found out about you."

"Sorry for the inconvenience."Dave muttered.

"Dave, please don't be hostile. Would you consider what I'm asking? Do you think you can find in your heart to forgive me and give me another chance?"

"Do you know what hurt the worst? The hope being sucked out of my life. I hated being gay. It really scared me. I worried that my family and friends would turn their backs on me and stop loving me if I liked boys. I was willing to give up all that love because I believed in you. I loved you and I believed that little by little you were coming around to us being together. I knew you didn't love me, but you gave me hope every time you saw me that someday you would have stronger feelings for me. Then I find out I was just something on the side that you played with when you weren't with your real boyfriend."

"I'm really sorry Dave. But what did you expect? You were a bully constantly harassing me. You knew I just gave you that blow job to get out of being hit. At first I continued to see you because I feared you. I felt like I was holding a tiger by the tail. Like I have to cling on for dear life and watch out for the front of the tiger swinging around and gouging me with it's claws and teeth. Why do you think Finn was around last Friday? He was there to protect me if you got violent when I broke it off."

"Nice analogy. Funny though, because I feel like I'm the one that was led around here, there and everywhere by you. And in the end I was the one whose heart was ripped out when you grew tired of me. So it makes me wonder who was the tiger and who was the hapless fool holding on to the tail."

"To be fair, it takes two to tango. You have to take some of the blame."

"Oh I do blame myself! Believe me! I fully realise what a fool I was. I wanted you to love me back so bad I would have done anything for you. I ignored all the warning signs and pushed down all my fears. I blindly and stubbornly believed that we would some day be together as a real couple. I set aside all sense and I trusted you and boy, did I pay for it."

"Well I am sorry that I hurt you feelings. But I can make it all better if we get back together."

"That's your apology? So far I'm not impressed."

Kurt sighed and tried another angle, "I'm coming back to McKinley. I'll be there starting Monday."

"Things too awkward at Dalton?"

"That's one of the reasons I'm coming back. The other reason is that I want to be around McKinley where we can see each other every day. I am going to work very hard win you back."

Dave hugged the little dog closer to his chest and closed his eyes tight, "please Kurt I'm asking you again, if you have any sort of feelings for me you would just leave me alone."

"You don't really mean that! What we had together..."

"Was a joke!" Dave said angrily. "I don't want you back at McKinley. If you thought the bullying was bad before, it's going to be worse now."

"Are you threatening me? Are you going to go back to your old ways of bullying and start pushing me into lockers again?" asked Kurt shocked.

"No! I can't do that , even after what you did I don't want to see you hurt, but I can't answer for my friends. Azimio has my back. He's been a rock to me these last few days. He accepted the fact that I was gay without even flinching. He has been here visiting me every day, making sure I'm getting through this okay. I'm just warning you , he's pissed as hell at you and he has talked most of the football team into supporting me. They'll be out for blood and I won't be able to stop them."

"I don't care what Azimio and the others do. It won't deter me from getting you back as a boyfriend."

"Kurt, you hurt me like no one else has done before. But this whole situation has taught me something. I can be gay and still be loved by people who matter to me, like my parents and good friends like Azimio and the guys. I thought you were the be all and end all, but you're not. You are just my first broken heart, probably the first of many broken hearts I will have until I find the one person I can count on. You Kurt Hummel, are too shallow and selfish to be that person. I doubt I'll ever be able to trust you again." Dave buried his head into his little dog and stopped talking, affectively dismissing Kurt.

Kurt left the Karofsky home, pondering what Dave said. He expected some resistance from Dave about getting together up again so he wasn't put off by the larger boy's standoffish manner. He was going to make Dave his boyfriend no matter what. Still, being called shallow, selfish and untrustworthy hurt like hell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - First week of McKinley**

So far Monday was turning out to be a shitty day. Kurt had barely walked away from his car in the McKinley high school parking lot when he was set upon and tossed into a dumpster. He felt the familiar cold sting of two slushies before lunch and one of them was from Puck. It wasn't like he even got any consolation from his Glee friends because they were rather cold towards him.

"Sorry Kurt, but I feel little pity for you. Frankly, it's good you're back so that you can take the heat that we were feeling last week," was all Mercedes said when she saw the results of his latest slushie facial.

Kurt was annoyed but not put off. When he grabbed his lunch he knew what his plan would be. It was dangerous but he was going to do it anyways. He was going to join Dave for lunch even if it meant facing the football team to do it.

Kurt slipped into the chair beside Dave at the table full of hulking football players. The reaction was immediate. "Hey Hummel! What the hell! Get away from here now!" bellowed one of the boys.

The ambient cafeteria noise immediately died down as every conversation stopped so they could watch what was about to happen.

Kurt doggedly stayed where he was. "It's a free country and I can eat where I want. And I want to eat with Dave."

"Hold this please." Kurt heard Azimio's voice behind him and before he realized what that implied, his chair was suddenly tossed aside with him in it. He and his lunch went scattering across the floor. Azimio righted the chair back up, grabbed his lunch from the football player who agreed to hold it for him and casually sat in the chair beside Dave, in the space that Kurt had previously occupied.

Kurt picked himself up and brushed himself off. He looked over at the table at Dave. Dave was determined to keep eating, pretending nothing was happening while his friends were tense, waiting for him to try something again. Kurt decided wisely to leave it for today but he was determined to try again tomorrow.

Tuesday, wasn't much different from Monday. It started with another flying trip into the dumpster. He still was a social pariah. None of his friends hung around him fearing they would be targets too. Students in the hall would stop and stare at him as he went by and conversations would stop when he came into a room. Dave was always with one of his friends and they pointedly ignored him. Kurt would be tackled and shoved away any time he tried to approach his former lover.

He was slowly making amends with Mercedes who could never really hold a grudge for long. Funnily enough he seemed to impress Santana with what she called his blood thirstyness. It wasn't really the compliment he was looking for but he was feeling lonely and any friendly face was welcome.

Lunch was better. He sat by Dave again at the jock's table and nothing happened for about 30 seconds. Azimio caught the eye of another jock and they both got up from the table and standing on each side of his chair. They lifted Kurt in the chair up and walked him over to the garbage where they upended the chair so he fell in. The part that made it better, was that Kurt heard Dave call out after them as they removed him from the table. "Don't hurt him!"

Tuesday ended up with Glee practice. Mr. Schuester allowed him back into the club, but told him that it was conditional. Apparently the Glee members had a secret meeting to decide on whether they wanted him back or not. In the end, it was decided that their chances were better at nationals if he was with them. Mr. Schuester cautioned him that this was his one chance and if he blew it by being disruptive he would be kicked out of Glee. Kurt wasn't sure what he meant by being disruptive but decided he would lay low and not cause any ripples until this whole thing blew over.

The rest of the week went along the same lines. Getting dumped in the dumpster. Getting slushied or pushed into lockers. Trying to get close to Dave. Sitting with Dave at lunch until the jocks disposed of him, usually in the nearest garbage pail.

Friday finally came and went, the only highlight of the day being Glee practice. Learning the songs and the choreography for the nationals helped Kurt forget his troubles for a little while at least.

On the weekend, Blaine contacted him and asked him out for a coffee. Kurt was happy to comply since he missed Blaine as a friend and confidante.

"I talked to David Karofsky." Blaine stated after they met, exchanged stilted greetings, ordered their coffee and grabbed a table.

Kurt almost spluttered out his coffee onto the table. "You did? When?"

"This week. We had quite an interesting conversation." Blaine replied.

"Um What did you talk about?"

"You of course. We compared notes so to speak. It seems you and Dave were quite busy."

"Well yes, but it just sort of happened. He pulled me into the boys washroom and was going to punch me and…"

"I heard how it started," Blaine interrupted. "I also heard how it continued."

"I was scared and confused. I didn't know what I was doing. Besides, you weren't where I was in our relationship!" Kurt shot back annoyed.

"NO I wasn't and it appears I was correct to be cautious. At least I wasn't hurt to the depth that Dave was."

"It was because you were too cautious that I ended up fooling around with Dave in the first place." Hissed Kurt fed up with all the blame continually dumped at his feet.

"You ended up fooling around with Dave because you wanted sex and you wanted to control when you had it!" Blaine angrily hissed back. "Kurt, I felt so bad for you when I first met you. My heart went to you when I heard how badly you were bullied. We became good friends but now I can hardly stand to look at you. You are a user, and worse a deluded user because you can't even see what you did wrong."

"Was I supposed to take a punch in the face? Would that have made you happy?"

Blaine sighed and picked up his coffee. " Kurt, I came here to talk you out of pursuing Dave. He's confused enough as it is. Chasing him is just hurting him further. Please, just leave him alone."

"Are you jealous I eventually picked him over you?"

"No, I'm relieved. At least I don't have to try to fend you off and try to protect my feelings. Dave and I had a long heart-felt chat and it turns out we have a lot in common. He seems like a nice fellow once you get past the brusqueness. He doesn't deserve what you are doing to him. Please, just leave him alone and let him heal." Blaine finished his coffee and gathered his stuff to leave." Bye Kurt, I hope I have given you food for thought."

Kurt did think about it, all weekend. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He had sleepless nights but was tired and listless through the day.

"What's up Bud?" asked his father Sunday afternoon when they met in the kitchen, "You've been moping around all weekend."

"Dad do you think I'm a bad person?" asked Kurt cautiously.

"I think you're young. And the young have to make a lot of mistakes so they can learn."

"Then I'll be super smart by the time I'm thirty, the way I'm going."

"You'll only be super smart if you actually realize WHY you went wrong and recognize HOW to stop it from happening again."

"What if you don't know where you went wrong?"

"I guess you have to really dig deep inside of yourself and figure it out." Burt had started to amble out of the kitchen but he turned around, "Kurt, people are gonna do what they're gonna do, they're gonna think what they're gonna think. The only actions you can effectively control are your own."

Kurt was strangely comforted by what Burt said. He continued to mull it over in brain. He still couldn't sleep however, so he was completely exhausted by the time Monday rolled around. He didn't want to go to school, but he got up anyways to face the music.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Well I just discovered something! I had posted chapter 3 instead of chapter 2. So that means my story had no chapter 2 and two chapter 3s. It must have been very confusing to you guys. I have repaired the damage (April 25,2011) so if you wish please go back and read chapter 2. It will be worth your while. The story will make more sense AND it's kinda smutty! Please read!**

**Chapter 10 – the following week**

Monday and Tuesday was more or less a repeat of the previous week, the daily dumpster dive, slushie facials and locker shoves. Kurt joined the Glee kids for lunch and apologized sincerely to them for the mess he created for them. They started to warm up to him and he was grateful for their understanding. He left Dave alone and did not try to approach him in the halls or at lunch.

On Wednesday morning, he bumped into Dave quite unintentionally in the boy's bathroom.

"Holly shit Kurt, what happened? Did they slushie you and THEN dump you in the dumpster?"

"No, they dumped me in the dumpster first, and then poured slushies on top of me."

"Sorry man, I've asked them a several times to lay off you."

"It's okay, It's not like I don't deserve it," sighed Kurt as he tried to clean off the worst of the slushie and garbage mixture.

"Wait a minute you think you deserve this treatment?"

"Don't you? Dave, I treated you pretty shitty. I wanted sex and used you. I pretended to liked you when I didn't even respect you. I two-timed you and I didn't want you to come out so that we could keep our sexual relationship a secret. Then I dumped you publically after you saved me from the puck heads." Kurt looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. "You know the bullying was bad when I was here before, but it didn't hurt as much then because people were picking on me because I was different or because I was in Glee. I knew it wasn't my fault, that it was their ignorance.

The bullying really hurts now because it's so personal. They're throwing me into the dumpster because I'm a jerk and a bad person. It's not their ignorance anymore, it's because of my ignorance." Kurt sniffed and blinked back tears that were threatening to leak out of his eyes. He looked at the jock imploringly, "Dave I am so sorry for the way I have treated you. It was hurtful and shallow and you didn't deserve it. I am so angry at myself for wasting what we could have had. If I had only opened my eyes and seen you for the person you really are, instead of holding on to my prejudices."

"But?..."

"But? I don't know what you mean by but?"

"There's always a but."

"Not this time. I have no excuse or rationale for the way I treated you. I am just very sorry."

"Why didn't you show up for lunch this week? I thought you were trying to get me back?"

"I have told you I want you back. But I realize I can't control your feelings and make you take me back. It was wrong for me to try. It was as bad as not taking responsibility for my behavior these last six weeks. I won't bother you anymore, so you can heal." Kurt sniffed and pulled out a tissue to blow his nose. His tears were running freely now, he didn't bother to stop them. "Dave I really hope that you find someone very special, that will really appreciate what a great guy you are. See ya around sometime I guess." Kurt smiled a sad smile at Dave then turned to leave the bathroom.

"Wait!" Dave called after him. "Will you have lunch with me today?"

"Your friends don't want me around, with good reason."

"I'll tell them I want you to have lunch with me."

"You tried that before and they wouldn't listen."

"I asked them to leave you alone. Now I'll tell them to. They'll listen – or else!"

Kurt smiled, hope glimmered in his eyes. "Okay, I would love to have lunch with you!"

"See you at 12:30 in the cafeteria then."

"Yah, see you."

At lunch time Kurt timidly walked over to the jocks' table and sat with Dave. The jocks glowered at him but left him alone. It turned out to be a pleasant lunch; the jocks talked about jock stuff. Occasionally Kurt would ask Dave a question about the ongoing discussion, and Dave would explain quietly and patiently.

* * *

><p>Thursday Kurt made it to class for the first time with his original clothes intact. He was able to roam the halls without worrying about getting bashed into lockers. He had one fearful moment when Azimio confronted him, breathing hard down into his face, demanding to know what shit he was pulling on Dave this time. He apologized to Azimio for being such an ass, complimented him on being such a good friend to Dave and earnestly tried to get across that he did not want to hurt Dave, ever again.<p>

Azimio studied Kurt, "Dave seems much better now," he said slowly. "He seems to have forgiven you, though I don't know why. I think he's crazy to give you a second chance but he seems pretty happy about it. He's getting back to his old self and I suppose that's because of you." Azimio paused to think. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt because you seem sincere, but so help me if you do anything to hurt him again I'll … You don't want to know what I'll do!"

Kurt just nodded. "I understand completely! Wait, did you say he's going to give me a second chance?" The thought thrilled Kurt to his core; a second chance with David! He practically skipped to his next class.

Lunch time was good. The jocks seemed to accept that Kurt would be joining them daily. He didn't receive any dirty looks and they actually tried to keep him in the conversation. Kurt didn't talk much because he was too busy watching Dave in his element. It was obvious Dave was feeling much better because he was actively engaged in the conversation around the table. Kurt just stared in amazement as he listened to the conversation. Dave was intelligent, droll, and many times out right funny. It turned out he was a hell of a story teller. They were talking about the evil things parents do and Dave had to tell his story.

"You wanna know the most evil thing my parents did to me? Well I'll tell ya, it was Christmas time and I was eight and…"

"OH here we go!" sighed Azimio as he slapped his hand over his face. "Will you never let it drop? I have heard this stupid story and all its variations since the year it happened. Besides, it's a Christmas story it should only be told at Christmas, once yearly."

"It's an evil parent story so I'm allowed to tell it now," argued David.

"I'd like to hear it," Kurt piped up.

"Kurt wants to hear it so I'm telling it," Dave glared at everyone at the table daring them to say anything.

"Get on with it then, I haven't heard it either," prompted one of the jocks.

"I was eight and all I wanted for Christmas was a PlayStation 2. I didn't have a game console yet but all my friends had them and I was absolutely desperate to have one. My father on the other hand is a big believer in physical activity. He felt that I should be outside playing real games instead of sitting in front of a monitor only exercising my thumbs. I nagged, cajoled, begged, pleaded, bargained, and raged against the unfairness of it all. My parents kept coming back and asking me to choose another present instead. I decided I was gonna go for broke; I took a huge risk, telling them not to bother buying me anything for Christmas if they weren't going to get me my play station 2. My older sister thought I was nuts. 'You can probably have anything you want, a brand new bike, roller blades or some really cool action figures; it will be the worst Christmas ever if you don't choose something else.' But the truth was, I didn't want anything else…"

"This sounds like some kind of Christmas movie of the week," laughed one of the jocks.

"Do you want to shut up Harding? I'll be more than happy to clothesline you in the halls later today," huffed Dave looking deadly serious, but the guys just laughed off the threat.

"Closelining, what's that?" asked Kurt.

Dave explained that clotheslining someone was when you suddenly stuck your arm out straight as someone runs or walks by so that your arm catches them just under the chin and they fall to the ground.

"It's just as if you ran into a real clothes line. You don't see the line and it completely takes you by surprise."

"You would do that to a friend?" Kurt asked horrified.

"No! Hell no!" Dave quickly responded, "but that doesn't mean I can't threaten a friend with it when he interrupts my story." Dave glared at the offender once more.

"Go ahead tell your story," Harding stated holding his hands up in a 'make peace' gesture, "just get on with it".

Dave, satisfied he had everyone's attention again started, "Anyways before the big day, I must have searched the whole house top to bottom to see if there was any evidence of a playstation or a receipt or anything. There was nada, nothing! I was still hopeful because sometimes my Dad would keep stuff at his office so we wouldn't find anything so it would stay a surprise. My crappy older sister TORTURED ME in the days leading up to Christmas, first by telling me she saw something, then saying she was mistaken, then she'd tell me she over heard them discussing buying it then she'd tell me she heard them say they weren't buying it. By Christmas eve I was a basket case filled with dread and excitement."

"You're still a basket case." Azimio chuckled.

"Azimio!" cautioned Dave and then continued on with his story. "I didn't sleep the whole night. My parents had a rule that we couldn't go downstairs to look under the tree until 7:00am. I laid in my bed the whole night, just watching the numbers on my clock slowly turn, minute by minute. I raced downstairs the moment the clock clicked over to 7:00 and ran over to the tree. Another Christmas rule was that we could look but we couldn't touch the presents. There under the tree was a box with my name on it that was the approximate size of a Playstation 2! I was FREAKING OUT! I wanted it so bad. But first we had to sit through Christmas breakfast before we could open presents. I honestly don't know how I survived breakfast without having a massive coronary I was so pumped. We went into the living room where the tree was I had to sit there quietly while the all presents were doled out to everyone. Dad kept telling me to stop bouncing up and down on the couch. Finally it was time, the big moment. I was allowed to open my present. I ripped open the paper and gasped, it was the proper playstation 2 box alright. The box had been opened and retaped so it was easy for me to pull off the tape open the flaps and look inside."

"Was it the play station?" Kurt asked leaning forward completely caught up in the story.

"No it wasn't. It was bed sheets! New bed sheets for my bed with a Mario brothers pattern on them!"

Everybody at the table groaned. "Oh my God! That's terrible!" gasped Kurt absolutely horrified.

"Tell me about it! I was absolutely gutted! There I was kneeling on the carpet with my stomach and intestines lying all over the floor and my parents couldn't give a damn. They didn't even seem to notice my suffering, they were too busy opening their own presents and cooing over socks and body lotion. My mouth opened to scream but nothing came out, I just sat there like fish out of water, my mouth opening and closing. Finally my mother looked over at me and asked innocently, 'Do you like your bed sheets honey?' They had absolutely no clue how much this playstation meant to me. I love my family so much but I tell you if I had an AK 47 at that moment, I would have mowed them down. How could they do this to me?"

Dave looked around at the rapt attention he was receiving from everyone, particularly Kurt who was hanging off his every word. Azimio just smiled and shook his head. "It gets more outrageous every time he tells it."

"Oh shhh!" shhed Kurt swatting at Azimio, "Go on Dave."

Dave continued, "finally my Dad couldn't stand it anymore he started chuckling, which set my Mom and sister off. They sat there laughing at me in my complete and utter misery. My dad finally said 'go down the hall and look in my study you idiot, you're present's in there.' I sprung up and charged down the hall and ran into my Dad's study. In the middle of the floor was a plain cardboard box and when I ripped it open, my brand new Playstation 2 was there in all its glory. My parents were playing a joke on me, all was right with world, and I had renewed faith in humanity. Now, were my parents evil or what?"

"That was pretty fucking evil," agreed many of the boys laughing and chuckling as they sat around the table.

"Great story Dave! You should be an author," Kurt gushed, gazing up at Dave with adoration.

* * *

><p>Friday was the best day of all. He had another fun lunch with the guys. Kurt just basked in the easy banter of the jocks. He was surprised at first at the violence and the profanity of their speech. Besides the liberal use of fuck as a noun, verb, adverb and adjective, the jocks constantly threatened each other with bodily harm. Kurt just shook his head at the easy way these blood thirsty threats were bandied about in their lunch time conversation. About half way through lunch, Harding teased Kurt about his soprano-like voice and how girly he was. The table went quiet and Dave's face clouded over with rage and looked like he was going to leap at the guy.<p>

To show Dave and everyone that he could stand up for himself; Kurt placed a restraining hand on Dave's arm, glared at the offender and replied, "watch it, Hard On," (using the deragatory nickname Harding was called by) "or else I will kick you in the 'nads so hard your voice end up an octave higher than mine."

That was met with howls of laughter and yells of "Oh Snap! and BURN!" He got a congratulatory slap on his back by Azimio that almost pushed him through the table but he didn't mind. He was being accepted by Dave's friends and it was worth the pain.

Dave reached over and rested his hand on Kurt's shoulders."You don't know this, Harding, since you weren't here last year, but Kurt has a great kick. He was the kicker for the football team last season and scored the winning points for the only game the Titans won."

"Yeah," Azimio added laughing, "you don't want your foreskin sailing over the posts like he sent that pigskin!"

"Oh God!" Harding gasped cringing and clutching his nuts, staring at Kurt like he was scared out of his wits. " I certainly won't tease you anymore," he remarked in a high falsetto voice that cracked everyone up including Kurt.

The best part was Dave kept his knee pressed up against Kurt's leg under the table for the entire lunch period.

Later that day he was walking through the halls hurrying to get to Glee practice. Suddenly a bulky arm reached out from the open door of the boys' washroom and pulled him inside. Kurt's head whipped around to see who it was and sighed with relief when he looked into the mischievous face of Dave. Dave moved to the door and locked it and then leaned against the door gazing at Kurt. The counter-tenor smiled and quickly moved towards Dave. He was going to wrap his arms around larger boy's neck but faltered slightly, not sure if Dave wanted him to touch him. Dave smiled and opened his arms so that Kurt could step in closer and be engulfed by a warm embrace. Kurt closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of Dave's body against his. He lifted up his chin bringing his lips closer, hoping that Dave would kiss him. Dave happily complied and pressed his lips on Kurt's waiting mouth. Kurt let a deep throated moan slip out in appreciation for the thoroughly wonderful kiss Dave bestowed upon him. He hoped that Dave would deepen the kiss but the jock pulled back instead. Kurt let out a little whine of disappointment as they parted.

"Kurt, I was hoping maybe you would like to go out to Bread sticks with me on Saturday night." Dave asked.

"Are you kidding? I would love that!" gushed Kurt very pleased. Kurt's face suddenly fell , "I'd better ask my Dad first, he'll want to know what I'm doing and who I'm doing it with. He may ask you to come in and he will want to talk to you."

"That's fine. We're just going to have dinner anyways."

"That's it?" Kurt asked a bit disappointed.

"I want to take it slow. I'm not ready for anything more."

"That's fine," Kurt said happily, "I'm just so glad you are willing to give me anything at all. I've learned my lesson, I really want to get to know you. You can be the tiger this time." said Kurt and smiled up at Dave. Kurt let out a surprised giggle as his new boyfriend grabbed him with a deep throated growl and pretended to nibble on his neck.

**The End – Epilogue following**


	11. epilogue

**Epilogue – several months later…**

Kurt quickly looked around his bedroom with a satisfied, happy sigh. Everything was perfect. Now he just had to wait for…the sound of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts; without hesitating he ran out of the room and flew down the stairs to the front door. Dave's face lit up when Kurt quickly opened the door and pulled him into the house and into a big hug simultaneously.

"Hey Kurt," greeted Dave. He closed his eyes and buried his head in his boyfriend's neck. " You smell so good, so Kurt Hummelly."

Kurt chuckled, squeezing tighter. He loved the weird endearments Dave came up with. "Let me have a look at you." Kurt stepped back and surveyed David critically. "That shirt looks great on you, so sexy! I told you burgundy was your colour."

"It better look good on me. I had to endure fifteen minutes of your nagging and pay an arm and a leg for this stupid designer shirt," he sounded gruff but he was smiling and obviously pleased that Kurt had complimented him.

"Quit your moaning. It was 70% off. You got that Mark Jacobs shirt for a steal." Kurt started to pull Dave into through the living room to the dining room where he had the table set up for two. "I hope you don't mind us having a home cooked meal?"

"Are you kidding, I love when you cook. Wow! The table looks nice," Dave remarked as he surveyed the long tapered candles, linen napkins and long stemmed roses sitting in an elegant cut glass vase as a centerpiece. His face paled and the jock suddenly asked in a panicked voice, "Oh my god, have I overlooked some significant anniversary?"

Kurt laughed, "No silly! But I am hoping tonight might just end up as a mile stone for us." Kurt snaked his arms around Dave's neck, haven't you noticed that we're the only ones in the house tonight?"

"I was wondering where your clumsy big-footed brother was, as well as your parents."

"My Dad and Carol visiting friends and staying overnight and Finn is having a gaming marathon and sleepover with the Glee guys. Now then, sit down while I bring us some drinks and start preparing the entrée."

About fifteen minutes later, the two boys sat down to a nice dinner of spaghetti with pesto sauce with a green salad and garlic bread.

"This is great Kurt." Dave enthused over his meal, "I don't even miss the fact there's no meat."

Kurt laughed, "Liar! I wanted us to east something light so we wouldn't be too overstuffed for later."

"What have you got in store for us this evening?"

"Never you mind. Now, changing the subject radically how is Biance?

"She's settling in okay." Dave sighed and momentarily looked sad. Kurt placed his hand on top of his boyfriend's hand curling his fingers around and squeezing slightly. "You really miss Molly."

"Yeah, sometimes I forget she's gone; I keep expecting to find her sleeping on my bed. When I see she's not there I remember, and it's like losing her all over again." Dave looked over at Kurt, "don't get me wrong, Biance is cool and it's fun having a much younger dog. She loves playing fetch; I never could get Molly interested in such a mundane game, it was beneath her."

"Biance is a sweet little dog."

"Well she's in a lot of trouble tonight. During the day, she used one of my Dad's favourite shoes as chew toy."

"Eeeeessshhh! I bet your Dad wasn't too pleased."

"That's an understatement; I should have named her 'Frenzy' like I wanted to. She certainly sends my mother into a frenzy about stuff. I don't know how you talked me into naming her Biance."

"You agreed to name her Biance after that superlative blowjob I gave you in the shower that one time."

Dave grinned, "oh yes! How could I forget?"

Kurt removed the dinner plates and after a few moments in the kitchen came back with frozen yogurt and fruit parfaits and two cups of coffee on a tray.

The sight of coffee reminded Dave, "I almost forgot, I had coffee with Blaine yesterday at the Lima Bean."

"Is he still trying to persuade you to stop dating me?"

"Nah, he's been over that for a couple of months. I think he finally sees that we're good together. He's kinda cool to hang out with. I can see why you miss being friends with him."

Kurt just nodded sadly and played with his dessert.

"Guess what? He has a new boyfriend and he wants to go out with us on a double date."

"Seriously? He's willing to breathe the same air as me?"

"Yep. I think it's the new boyfriend. Apparently he has just come out and wants to embrace the queer life and wants to socialize with other gay teens. Since they are as rare as hen's teeth in Ohio, that means you and me."

"What's the boyfriend like?"

"He's tall, muscular with bright red hair with lots of freckles. He's quite handsome but wears some pretty nerdy looking glasses. He's into sports and geeky stuff. Oh and get this, his name is Dwayne.

"Oh c'mon! Dwayne and Blaine? Seriously?"

"Real cutesy huh? You should see them together. Blaine is absolutely smitten. He constantly giggles like a girl around Dwayne and Dwayne constantly stares adoringly at him. Made me wanna gag! If we are even half as bad as those two, it's no wonder Azimio is always threatening to barf whenever he's in our company."

"Well I'm glad Blaine has found someone and wants to go out with us. It'll be fun!"

"Well if we go on a dinner date. Don't order any dessert, because after fifteen minutes in their company, you will surpass your sugar quota."

Kurt laughed and picked up the empty parfait glasses. "I'm just going to put these away and then go upstairs to my room. Will you wait about ten minutes and then follow me up?"

Dave looked surprised at the strange request but agreed, "okay."

* * *

><p>After ten minutes Dave went up to Kurt's bedroom and peaked inside. He could not believe his eyes; Kurt was just finishing lighting the last of the candles that covered every horizontal surface except the floor. There had to be thirty candles. The glow from all the flickering flames cast a warm rosy light that was very enchanting. There was a trail of red rose petals from the door to the bed with more rose petals scattered all over the top of the bed. Dave's mouth dropped open and he just stared with wonder.<p>

"Is it too over the top?" Kurt asked nervously.

"No, no it looks like it out of a page of a romance novel. It's amazing!"

"Good!" smiled Kurt relieved. He walked over to Dave and gently pulled him in the room. "I was hoping to make you comfortable, not shy."

"It's just such a surprise. It seems like tonight's a special occasion but you'll have to let me in on what it is."

"Well yes, it is a special occasion. I would like you to make love to me." Kurt stated solemnly.

Dave looked confused, "I thought we've been making love for a couple of months now."

"I mean, I would like to feel you inside me."

"Inside you? I thought you had a rule that you would only ever have intercourse with someone that you were deeply in love with. Have you changed your mind?"

Kurt smirked, "No! Big goof! I haven't changed my mind. That rule still stands." He watched amused, as Dave slowly figured it out.

"Then if you want to have intercourse with me… than that means… you – you love me?"

"Yes!" Kurt laughed and nodded, "I am absolutely, whole-heartedly and entirely in love with you!"

Dave whooped for joy, swooped Kurt up in his arms and threw him and Kurt on the bed. He peppered Kurt's face and neck with noisy little kisses making Kurt giggle and squirm. Finally their laughing mouths connected and the serious passionate kissing started. During a small break for air, Dave looked deep into his boyfriend's eyes with love and wonder. Kurt stared right back with glistening eyes filled with passion and adoration that was just as intense.

"You've got too many clothes on." Kurt suggested.

"So do you." Dave replied

The boys did their best to quickly remedy the situation. Tugging off jeans and shirts and throwing them on the floor, not caring in the slightest where they landed. They rolled around on the bed enjoying the sensation of their naked bodies pressing against each other. This was the first time they had lots of time to really explore each other and they did so with growing excitement and wonder. Dave kissed Kurt everywhere and verbally marvelled at how perfect he was. Kurt was bashful but thrilled with what he heard. He eagerly drank in the sight of Dave and revelled in the comforting weight of the boy as he lay on top of him.

After a while, Kurt decided he wanted more, "Dave I want you now. I want to see your face as you come inside me."

That was enough for Dave, he leaned over and grabbed the lube and condoms Kurt left on the nightstand and positioned himself between Kurt's legs.

"Do you feel comfortable? Do you know what to do?" asked Kurt shyly.

"Yeah, I've been doing some reading." Dave showed Kurt what he meant by slowly sticking a well lubed finger in Kurt's puckered hole. He waited for Kurt to relax and get used to his finger before moving slowly back and forth.

He used his other hand to grab Kurt erect penis but the boy gasped and asked him not to touch it. "I'm so excited I'm afraid I'll come too soon, I want us to climax together." Dave nodded and moved his hand away to massage the smaller boy's accessible ass cheek and thigh.

Dave could see that Kurt was handling his first finger fine so he added another. Kurt winced a tiny bit but soon relaxed his muscles and he let out a soft moan that drove Dave wild. He moved forward and kissed Kurt passionately, but reverently. He added another finger and Kurt groaned again, his muscles relaxing even quicker. Kurt almost immediately started to push against his fingers and arching his back. "Please Dave, hurry!" The naked want in his voice was almost too much for Dave; he bit his lip and struggled to stay in control. He grabbed the foil pouch and hurriedly ripped the pouch open with his teeth, then holding the condom with his fingers, he shook the foil cover off and then managed to roll it on his erect penis one handed like a seasoned pro, all the while pushing into Kurt with his three fingers. Once he was ready, he removed his fingers and pushed into Kurt with his stiff cock in a fluid motion. His mind was almost overwhelmed by the sensation of his shaft being enveloped by such wonderfully warm tight muscles. Kurt cried out and pulled Dave momentarily out of his rapture, worrying that it was too much, but the smaller boy was already bucking his hips trying to take him in deeper. Dave pulled out and pushed forward again a little harder and Kurt again gave a happy sexy moan. The two boys drew each other both closer looking deeply into each other's eyes while Dave pounded into Kurt. In no time at all, the tension building in Dave's loins could not be stopped and he knew he was about to come so he grabbed Kurt's stiff cock and tugged it a few times. That was all Kurt needed to erupt into a loud climax, shouting Dave's name and clenching his muscles. Dave came heavily as he frantically pumped the last few times.

They lay in a warm sweaty heap, breathing heavily and still clinging to each other. Dave raised himself up to look at the quivering boy underneath him. Kurt's eyes were glassy with tears. "Are you hurt?" asked Dave worriedly.

"No I'm just so overwhelmed, so happy." Kurt sighed, smiling.

Dave pulled him up into a tight embrace and kissed Kurt deeply. He rolled over on his back and pulled the smaller boy onto his chest. His heart was still pounding and he could feel the adrenalin still pumping through his body. He felt invincible. He realized as he lay there that what he had just experienced was the most intimate, wondrous act he had ever done with another person and that person was Kurt Hummel.

He started to feel his chest hair being teased and pulled and he glanced over to the culprit. Kurt smiled up at him just bursting with love. Kurt continued running his fingers through his hair and gradually moved over to rub his nipple. "Was that amazing or what! I think that was the most profound moment of my life. I am so thankful I shared it with you." Kurt sighed.

Dave smiled, "I know what you mean, I think I could go another round almost immediately, I'm not tired at all, I'm energized."

"Do you want to go again?" asked Kurt eagerly.

"Yes, in a little while, but this time I would like you inside of me."

Kurt looked startled, "I thought you said you would never want to be on the receiving end, it's too vulnerable a position for you."

"I've changed my mind." Dave replied, "you looked like you were enjoying it so much, I want to see what it is like, besides, I trust you."

"You trust me?" Kurt repeated tearing up again with joy. "I love you so much."

"Me too." Dave sighed happily. The two boys lay together deeply satisfied, legs and arms entangled, enjoying the afterglow. This moment would become one of many deeply moving, romantic interludes in their growing relationship.

**A/N That's all folks.**


End file.
